wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dwie ody
__NOEDITSECTION__ Dwie ody (tytuł oryginału - hiszp. "Dos odas") Mojemu wydawcy Armando Guibertowi KRZYK W STRONĘ RZYMU Z wieży Chrysler Building Jabłka lekko zranione przez cieniutkie srebrne nożyki, chmury rozdarte przez dłoń z koralu, noszącą na palcu ognisty migdał, ryby arszeniku – niczym rekiny, rekiny – niczym krople płaczu dla oślepienia tłumu, róże, co ranią i igły, umieszczone w sitowiach krwi, wrogie światy, miłości pokryte robactwem, spadną na ciebie. Spadną na wielką kopułę gdzie się namaszcza żołnierzy na wojny, gdzie człowiek sika na nieskazitelnego gołębia i pluje przeżutą sadzą, otoczony tysiącami wieżyczek. Bo już nie ma komu rozdzielać chleba i wina, nie ma komu dbać o trawę w ustach zmarłego, nie ma komu rozkładać całunu, nie ma komu płakać nad zranionym słoniem. Jest tylko milion kowali, wykuwających łańcuchy dla dzieci, które się narodzą. Jest tylko milion cieśli, sporządzających trumny bez krzyża. Jest nieprzebrany tłum lamentów, otwierających się pod ubraniem w oczekiwaniu na kulę. Człowiek gardzący gołębiem, powinien mówić, powinien krzyczeć, nagi pośród kolumn, i zrobić sobie zastrzyk z trądem i szlochać, płaczem tak okropnym, że stopią się jego pierścienie i jego wysadzane diamentami telefony. Ale człowiek ubrany na biało ignoruje tajemnicę kłosa, nie zna jęku położnicy, nie wie, że Chrystus może jeszcze dawać wodę, nie przyjmuje, że moneta spala cud pocałunku, i ofiarowuje krew baranka głupiemu dziobowi bażanta. Nauczyciele pokazują dzieciom cudne, emanujące z gór światło; ale to, co ostatecznie przychodzi, to ściek kloaczny, gdzie wrzeszczą ciemne nimfy cholery. Nauczyciele pokazują z oddaniem wielkie, okadzone kopuły; ale u stóp pomników nie ma miłości, nie ma miłości pod nieruchomymi jak kryształ oczami. Miłość jest w ciałach rozdzieranych przez pragnienie, w maleńkiej chatce, co walczy z powodzią; miłość jest w kanałach, w których walczą węże głodu, w smutnych morskich falach kołyszących padłe mewy i w najciemniejszym, kłującym pocałunku, skrywanym pod poduszką. Ale starzec o przezroczystych dłoniach powie: miłość, miłość, miłość, oklaskiwany przez miliony konających; powie: miłość, miłość, miłość, pośród drżącego od pieszczoty jedwabiu; powie: pokój, pokój, pokój, pośród szczęku noży i melonów nadzianych dynamitem; powie: miłość, miłość, miłość, aż mu się wargi pokryją srebrem. Tymczasem, ach, tymczasem, tymczasem właśnie, czarni wyciągający spluwaczki, młodzi chłopcy, przerażeni bladym lękiem wobec dyrektorów, kobiety tonące w wazelinie, tłum dzierżący młot, skrzypce albo chmurę, musi krzyczeć – nawet gdyby rozbijano mu wnętrzności o ścianę, musi krzyczeć, naprzeciw tych kopuł, musi krzyczeć, szalony od ognia, musi krzyczeć, szalony od śniegu, musi krzyczeć, z głową oblaną ekskrementem, musi krzyczeć, noc po nocy, musi krzyczeć, głosem tak rozdzierającym, żeby miasta zadrżały niczym małe dziewczynki, żeby upadły więzienia oliwy i muzyki, ponieważ chcemy chleba naszego powszedniego, kwiatu olszyny i wiecznej łagodności, ponieważ chcemy, by wypełniła się wola Ziemi, która wszystkim wydaje swe owoce. ODA DO WALTA WHITMANA Przez East River i Bronx chłopcy śpiewali, rozebrani do pasa, a przy nich były koła, oliwa, skóra i młoty. Dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy marynarzy wydobywało srebro ze skał. A dzieci rysowały drabinki i perspektywy. Ale nikt nie spał, nikt nie chciał być rzeką, nikt nie kochał wielkich liści, nikt – błękitnego języka plaży. Na East River i Queensborough chłopcy walczyli z przemysłem, a żydzi sprzedawali rzecznego fauna: róża obrzezania i niebo uchodziły przez mosty i dachy - tłum bizonów, popychanych wiatrem. Ale nikt się nie zatrzymywał, nikt nie chciał być obłokiem, nikt nie szukał paproci, ani żółtego koła tamborka. Kiedy wstanie księżyc kołowrotki zaczną się kręcić, by podciągnąć niebo, ostrza igieł otoczą pamięć, a trumny zaniesie się dla tych, którzy nie pracują. Nowy Jork pełen błota. Nowy Jork drutów i śmierci. Jakiegoż ukrytego anioła nosisz na policzku? Jakiż doskonały głos wypowie prawdę zasiewów zbóż? Któż – sen straszliwy o splamionych anemonach? Nawet przez chwilę, stary, piękny, Walcie Whitmanie, nie straciłem z oczu twej brody pełnej motyli, ani twych jasnych jak śmietana ramion, ani twych bioder, niczym u dziewiczego Apollina, ani twego głosu jak kolumna popiołu; starcze, piękny niczym mgła, który jęczałeś jak zraniony ptak, kiedy twą płeć przeszyły szpile, ty, nieprzyjaciel satyra, wróg winorośli, kochający ciała same w sobie, pod szorstkim płótnem. Nawet przez chwilę, piękny człowiecze, który ponad hałdami węgla, tablicami ogłoszeń i wśród pociągów, marzyłeś, by stać się rzeką, i spać jak rzeka, razem z przyjacielem, składającym na twej piersi maleńki ból leoparda. Nawet przez chwilę, Adamie z krwi i kości. Człowiecze samotny wśród morza, stary, piękny Walcie Whitmanie. Ponieważ na tarasach, gromadami w barach, zgrupowani nad rynsztokiem, drżąc u stóp szoferów, albo kręcąc się na platformach z piołunem, cioty, pokazują na ciebie, Walcie Whitmanie. On też! On także! I przesuwają wzrokiem po twej jasnej, połyskliwej brodzie, blondyni z północy, czarni od piasku, cały tłum wołań i gestów, podobni do kotów i niczym węże, cioty, Walcie Whitmanie, omdlali od łez, ciała dla bicza, buta albo zębów tego, co ich poskromi. On też! On także! Wyciągnięte palce, celują prosto w rzeczny brzeg twego snu, kiedy przyjaciel zjada twoje jabłko o delikatnym posmaku benzyny, kiedy słońce śpiewa, ślizgając się po pępkach chłopców bawiących się pod przęsłami mostów. Lecz ty nie szukasz przekrwionych oczu, ani ciemnego błota, w którym toną dzieci, ani stężałej śliny, ani łukowatych ran na brzuchu ropuchy, które tamci noszą z sobą w samochodzie i na tarasach, kiedy księżyc kłuje ich na rogach ulic. Ty szukałeś nagości, co byłaby jak rzeka, byka i snu, które złączą wodę z morską algą, rzeki – matki twej agonii, kamelii twej śmierci, jęczącej w płomieniach ukrytego równika. Bo słusznym jest by się nie delektować lasem krwi mającego nadejść poranka. Niebo ma swoje plaże, gdzie się unika życia, i są takie ciała, które nie powtórzą się o świcie. Agonia, agonia, sen, ferment i sen. Tym jest świat, przyjacielu, agonią, agonią, agonią. Zmarli gniją przy wtórze miejskich zegarów, wojna kroczy naprzód wraz z milionem szarych szczurów, bogacze dają swym ukochanym malutkich świecących w ciemności umierających, a życie nie jest ani szlachetne, ani dobre, ani uświęcone. Człowiek, jeżeli zechce, może wieść swe pragnienie poprzez żyłę z koralu lub błękitną nagość. Jutro miłości będą kamieniami, a Czas - wiatrem sennym, przepływającym wśród gałęzi. Dlatego, nie podnoszę głosu, stary Walcie Whitmanie, na dziecko, które pisze imię swej ukochanej na poduszce, ani na chłopaka, który przebiera się za pannę młodą w ciemności garderoby, ani na tych samotnych ludzi w kasynach, co piją z obrzydzeniem wodę prostytucji, ani na ludzi o zielonawym spojrzeniu, którzy pokochali mężczyznę i w ciszy zagryzają wargi. Ale podnoszę głos na was, niewieściuchy z miasta, o brudnych myślach i równie nabrzmiałych brudem ciałach, na was, matki z samego błota, harpie, nieznający snu wrogowie Miłości, rozdającej wieńce radości. Na was zawsze, na was, co dajecie młodym ludziom krople brudnej śmierci zaprawione gorzką trucizną. Na was zawsze, Faerie z Północnej Ameryki, Pajaros z Hawany, Jotos z Meksyku, Sarasas z Kadyksu, Apios z Sewilli, Cancos z Madrytu, Floras z Alicante, Adelaidas z Portugalii. Na was, nędzne niewieściuchy świata, co mordujecie gołębie! W suczej niewoli, rozciągnięci przed lustrem, rozparci na placach i z wachlarzem w gorączce, albo zaszyci w głębi lasów cykuty. Nie ma ratunku. Śmierć wyziera z waszych oczu i zbiera naręcza szarych kwiatów nad strumieniem popiołu. Nie miejcie schronienia! Uwaga! Niech ci onieśmieleni, czyści, szlachetni, wywyższeni, błagający, zamkną przed wami bramy uczty. A ty, piękny Walcie Whitmanie, śpij na brzegach Hudsonu, z brodą rozsnutą ku północy i z otwartymi dłońmi. Lekka glina lub śnieg, twój język, wzywa towarzyszy, by okryli bezcielesną gazelę. Śpij. Nie zostaje nic. Taniec murów porusza spokój łąk i Ameryka wikła się w maszyny i w płacz. Chcę by silny wiatr najgłębszej nocy starł litery i kwiaty z łuku, pod którym zasnąłeś, i by czarne dziecko ogłosiło białym, obwieszonym złotem, nadejście królestwa, w którym to kłos będzie panował. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: * Poeta en Nueva York (oryginał w języku hiszpańskim) Kategoria:Federico Garcia Lorca Kategoria:Poeta w Nowym Jorku Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Przekłady z języka hiszpańskiego Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku hiszpańskim